


Well shit. It's a goddamn Chatfic. Because we don't already have enough of these.

by PtCrUiSeR



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Are y'all proud of me yet?, I'm making this instead of updating my other fics, Just the squip-squad being idiots, Well I made my own chat-fic, and that's all I have to say, but I love my baby tho, maybe a little too michael-centric, maybe..., per usual, post squip because I said so, so he deserves the most attention, so...yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtCrUiSeR/pseuds/PtCrUiSeR
Summary: The squad adopts their very own Chat room! But...like most things that involve the squad, things go to shit very quickly.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. r/technicallythetruth

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Name: Hopeless teenagers who just want to survive (or as Jeremy Heere puts it, 'More than Survive')
> 
> QueerFurryBoi: Jeremy  
> ProbablySmokingWeed: Michael  
> FireInMyAss: Rich  
> PopularJock-ass: Jake  
> Heather2.0.: Chloe  
> LohstInSpace: Brooke  
> DirtDigger: Jenna  
> @Rehearsal: Christine

Chat Name: 

Hopeless teenagers who just want to survive (or as Jeremy Heere puts it, 'More than Survive') 

Members Online: 8

ProbablySmokingWeed: welcome my fellow gays

FireInMyAss: yes welcome to the chat

QueerFurryBoi: why did i agree to this?

PopularJock-ass: who knows

ProbablySmokingWeed: because you want to more than survive with us

QueerFurryBoi: nO 

Heather2.0.: whats poppin bitches

@Rehearsal: What'd I miss?

LohstInSpace: ^^^

QueerFurryBoi: already with the Hamilton references

DirtDigger: so why exactly does this chat exist

ProbablySmokingWeed: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

FireInMyAss: yes michael, you tell her

Heather2.0.: plz don't support him rich

ProbablySmokingWeed: yes, support me rich. i need it

QueerFurryBoi: nO DoN't

ProbablySmokingWeed: ok ok so. i just had a revolutionary thought

LohstInSpace: oh no...

FireINMyAss: oh yes

PopularJock-ass: oh fuck

@Rehearsal: ^^^

Heather2.0.: wth is is michael

Heather2.0.: *it

ProbablySmokingWeed: a bullet doesn't do its job until it's fired

QueerFurryBoi: *crickets chirping*

QueerFurryBoi: wth does that mean

DirtDigger: HJKGULIHUNJOFJHKhkjhkHKJLG

@Rehearsal: Ooooh, I get it. 

FireInMyAss: ???

PopularJock-ass: r/showerthoughts 

Heather2.0.: are y'all fuckin stupid

LohstInSpace: hahaha thats funny michael

FireInMyAss: ...

FireInMyAss: oh, haha clever 

QueerFurryBoi: i still don't get it

QueerFurryBoi: someone explain

ProbablySmokingWeed: if we explain, we'll ruin it jeremy

QueerFurryBoi: jeremy.exe has stopped working

Heather2.0.: give him time

DirtDigger: he'll come around

QueerFurryBoi: Loading...

@Rehearsal: Wait for it.

ProbablySmokingWeed: heere he comes...

QueerFurryBoi: OOOOH I GET IT NOW 

PopularJock-ass: there it is!

QueerFurryBoi: i think that's more r/technicallythetruth tho

PopularJock-ass: :(

ProbablySmokingWeed: im proud of you son

QueerFurryBoi: thanks dad

Heather2.0: y'all are weird im out

(Heather2.0. has gone offline)

FireInMyAss: Ite Ima head out too

(FireInMyAss has gone offline)

PopularJock-ass: me three

(PopualrJock-Ass has gone offline)

@Rehearsal: Me four. Talk to you guy's later! 

(@Rehearsal has gone offline)

LohstInSpace: byeeeeee

DirtDigger: see ya losers

(LohstInSpace and DirtDigger have went offline)

ProbablySmokingWeed: well then

ProbablySmokingWeed: how is my son doing?

QueerFurryBoi: shut up you dork, talk later

(QueerFurryBoi has gone offline)

ProbablySmokingWeed: goddamn that fuckin furry

(ProbablySmokingWeed has gone offline)


	2. yee yee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg, I am so so soooo sorry for disappearing like that. Like, how long has it been? 2 weeks?! Months?! Years?!
> 
> (Actually, it's only been 15 days, I need to calm the fuck down.)
> 
> Anyways, school has been kicking my ass, and the Animal Crossing Christmas update desperately needed my attention.  
> But heere I am! Did'ja miss me? Probably not, but heere's the update I owe the 3 people who are gonna read this.
> 
> Suffe-*cough*-Enjoy!

Chat Name:

Hopeless teenagers who just want to survive (or as Jeremy Heere puts it, 'More than Survive')

Members Online: 4

ProbablySmokingWeed: whos on

QueerFurryBoi: mwah

FireInMyAss: yee yee

DirtDigger: what's the tea?

QueerFurryBoi: rich never say 'yee yee' again

ProbablySmokingWeed: yee yee

DirtDigger: yee yee

FireInMyAss: yee yee yee yee yee yee yee yee

QuerrFurryBoi: f u guys

ProbablySmokingWeed: anyways

ProbablySmokingWeed: anything interesting to share

QueerFurryBoi: nope just the usual

DirtDigger: surprisingly no

FireInMyAss: nee nee

QueerFurryBoi: rich why

ProbablySmokingWeed: rich yes

DirtDigger: why do i waste my time heere

QueerFurryBoi: jenna too

QueerFurryBoi: why

FireInMyAss: hee hee

ProbablySmokingWeed: i love how the only things rich has said are 'yee yee', 'nee nee' and 'hee hee'

DirtDigger: lol jermy hates it

QueerFurryBoi: >:(

ProbalySmokingWeed: jermy...

(ProbablySmokingWeed has changed 'QueerFurryBoi's' username to 'jermy')

jermy: really micale

jermy: micale...

jermy: *rubs hands evily*

ProbablySmokingWeed: jermy no

DirtDigger: lol

(jermy has changed 'ProbablySmokingWeed's' username to 'micale')

micale: u did that on purpose 

FireInMyAss: ree ree

jermy: payback

micale: now its my turn to say f u

FireInMyAss: yo wtf are we even doing

micale: that's the first real thing rich has said the whole time

jermy: jesus

DirtDigger: idk but im gonna go now see ya losers

(DirtDigger has went offline)

FireInMyAss: where everyone else

micale: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

jermy: *where is

FireInMyAss: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭∩╮

jermy: :'(

micale: rood

FireInMyAss: lern 2 spel with micale and jermy

(micale changed 'FireInMyAss's' username to 'lern2spel')

lern2spel: heh

jermy: we all even now

micale: *we are

jermy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭∩╮

lern2spel: loser

jermy: bum

lern2spel: furry

micale: *critical hit*

jermy: stfu 

jermy: i gotta go my dad wants me ttyl

(jermy has went offline)

micale: fuckin furry

lern2spel: see yee latur micale

micale: byeeeeeeeeee

(lern2spel and micale have gone offline)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* I really need to find something better to do on this platform.
> 
> Well, if you are somehow still alive, thanks for reading, and I'll see you sometime in the not-too-distant future.
> 
> Love y'all!
> 
> -PtCrUiSeR


	3. 'My Whole Life Is a Meme'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shit goes down in this cursed chatroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! God, I'm so annoying. Buuuuuut, I'm back. With more of this goddamn chatfic. 
> 
> Okay okay, so. Some things:
> 
> 1\. I don't think anyone will really care about this, but I thought I should put this out there. My other fics, Trust Is a Powerful Thing, and This Is Halloween, have been officially discontinued. I will most likely delete them shortly. Maybe I might rewrite them sometime in the future, but for now, no. And sorry to those of you that enjoyed reading those fics. (somehow)
> 
> 2\. I noticed that people seem to like this chatfic, so this will definitely be continued. I don't know how many more chapters this fic will have, but it WILL be receiving updates as consistently as possible. (which isn't very consistent)
> 
> Okay, I'll shut up and get on with it. Enjoy!

Chat Name: Hopeless Teenagers Who Just Want To Survive (or as Jeremy Heere puts it, 'More Than Survive')  
Members Online: 8

lern2spel: sup fuckers

PopularJockass: who tf is 'lern2spel'

micale: rich

PopularJockass: makes sense

HeatherChandler2.0: why

HeatherChandler2.0: and wth is your name micale

jermy: check the archive thingy

lern2spel: yea

DirtDigger: when i was online everything was fine, then all hell breaks loose once i leave

lern2spel: welcome to the chat jenna

DirtDigger: stfu lern2spel no one likes u

lern2spel: :(

@Rehearsal: So, what did I miss?

LohstInSpace: miss me with that Hamilton reference 

HeatherChandler2.0: brooke, my dear brooke. don't ever speak like that again. im begging you

micale: yo miss me with that miss me

jermy: u got the whole squad laughing with that one michael 

micale: youre welome

PopularJockAss: anyways, anything worth talking about

DirtDigger: surprisingly no. madeline hasnt done anything stupid...yet

HeatherChandler2.0: ugh wth do u still fuck with that crusty mickey-mouse looking bitch

DirtDigger: she provides quality enertainment

LohstInSpace: that basketball hoop looking cock sucker with a fishy-smelling vagina who pours the milk before the cereal with that yee yee ass haircut

LohstInSpace: that's what brings you entertainment?

DirtDigger: damn 

DirtDigger: never thought Brooke had it in her

jermy: yee yee ass haircut? like the meme?

@Rehearsal: My innocent soul has been torn to shreds after reading that, Brooke.

LohstInSpace: sorry i just really hate that two timing bitch

lern2spel: clearly

micale: she hates that dolphin-ass looking hoe with a passion

jermy: is this just turning into a madeline roasting session

DirtDigger: yep

jermy: with memes?

PopularJockAss: absolutely 

jermy: bet 

DirtDigger: wait i wasnt being serious jeremy

PopularJockAss: i was 

PopualrJockAss: i wanna see jeremy roast the shit out of that mf

@Rehearsal: I don't. 

HeatherChandler2.0: yaaasss jeremy do it

@Rehearsal: Oh gosh, what have I gotten into.

micale: everything Christine, everything.

HeatherChandler2.0: jeremys silent, wonder what that means

DirtDigger: oooh, this is going to be good

jermy: i would rather not waste not time on that Chicken-Little green bean casserole undercooked noodle bowl looking head two shit with her King Tut lookin 2 cent manicure and banana fo fana clothes from Goodwill while she fucks Dustin Kropp on a pool table. 

PopularJockAss: WHOOOO GET IT JEREMY GET IT

micale: f in the chat for that one

lern2spel: f

LohstInSpace: f

DirtDigger: f

HeatherChandler2.0: f

PopualrJockAss: ffffffffffff

@Rehearsal: F? Why f? Why not G?

micale: oh christine, you sweet yet very uncultured swine 

jermy: the memes are getting out of hand

jermy: its like my whole life is a meme

(micale changed 'jermy's' username to 'mywholelifeisameme')

mywholelifeisameme: again michael

micale: :)

PopularJockAss: ite ima hed out

(PopularJockAss went offline)

DirtDigger: byeee

(DirtDigger went offline)

LohstInSpace: chlo u wanna meet at pinkberry

HeatherChandler2.0: totes, text me. see ya losers later

(LohstInSpace and HeatherChandler2.0 went offline)

micale: fuckin girls 

lern2spel: haha 

mywholelifeisameme: maybe change my name back?

micale: oh yeah

(micale changed 'mywholelifeisameme's username to 'RoastTheMf'

RoastTheMf: better, i guess

lern2spel: i gotta go, jakies calling

(lern2spel went offline)

micale: aww, jakies calling. how cute. 

micale: ttyl jerm.

RoastTheMf: byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(micale and RoastTheMf went offline)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was one hell of a ride  
> -PtCrUiSeR

**Author's Note:**

> That was one hell of a ride. Hope you enjoyed suffering.


End file.
